Over half of the wheelchair user population has developed upper extremity (UE) pain and injury. One of the activities that likely contribute to the development of injury is wheelchair propulsion. The PVA Clinical Practice Guidelines for the Preservation of Upper Extremity Health recommends that users are trained to push with less frequent, long, smooth strokes. There are currently no products on the market that allow individual users to monitor propulsion technique on a continuous basis during daily mobility. This project will develop a wheelchair propulsion monitor to meet this need and evaluate its efficacy through user assessments and a validation study. As a result of this project, clinicians and wheelchair users will gain access to the technology and information necessary to assess and improve propulsion technique.